


A Knight Must Have a Sword

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: In which Roman buys Virgil a sword. He is very confused.





	A Knight Must Have a Sword

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by a post from fangirlfiles1](http://fangirlfiles1.tumblr.com/post/173016980917)

“…it’s a sword.” Virgil stared down at the blade in his hands. He’d expected mabye an umbrella, from the shape of the package. Or even a baguette, Roman was weird like that. But…

“Good to know your eyes are working, swiss alarmy-knife,” Roman returned, still looking at Virgil expectantly. He’d tugged Virgil aside soon after the Secret Santa gifts had been given, telling him he had an extra of his own. But Virgil never could’ve predicted  _this_.

“It’s a  _sword_ ,” Virgil repeated, utterly confused. “And you’re giving it to me.”

“Your grasp of the situation is impressive.”

Virgil glanced between the black and silver hilted sword and Roman, fairly certain he was being made fun of. If only he could figure out  _how_. “I don’t know what to…”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “You could try saying thank you.”

Virgil flushed, feeling sweat start to prickle along his backbone. “Sorry. Um. Thank you, Roman. It’s very..pointy?”

“Yes, I thought your might prefer stabbing to slashing,” Roman said, as if Virgil’s words had actually  _made sense_. “But don’t worry, the tang runs the full length of the hilt, it’s strong. And you can still use the edge and flat if you like, a broadsword is really half bludgeon, though I’ll thank you not to tell Logan I said so.”

“Oh…okay,” Virgil agreed, deciding not to ask. He didn’t want to know what argument Logan and Roman were having at the moment. “But that doesn’t explain…why? I mean, why for  _me_?”

Roman blinked at him. “It’s not obvious?” he asked, brow furrowing.

“Uh…no,” Virgil admitted. Shit. Should it have been? Should he be getting this? But…but no, it didn’t make any  _sense_ …

“A knight must have a sword,” Roman said. “A Champion Protector even  _more_  so.”

“Okay…” Virgil said slowly. “I get that’s why you have one, but…”

“Oh no!” Roman interrupted him, shaking his head emphatically. “I’m  _not_  the Champion, I’m a knight, of course, but I’m not Thomas’s protector, Virgil.  _You_  are.”

Virgil stared at him, his mouth dropping open. “I… _what_?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Roman asked again, as if it should be, as if he weren’t speaking absolute insanity. “You’re Thomas’s Champion, his knight protector. You keep him safe from all evil, you sacrifice your own safety and comfort for his, you do everything you can to ensure he survives. You’re as great a knight as any I’ve known. And so you need a sword.”

“I…you… _really_?” Virgil managed, his voice cracking. Was Roman really…was  _Roman_  actually calling him an…an equal?

“Of course! Here, let me show you how to use it!” Roman seemed to take Virgil’s stunned silence for approval, and took the sword from his hand, drawing it from its black and purple sheath, demonstrating a few moves, his tunic twirling with him as he fought an imaginary adversary.

And Virgil watched, hugging himself tightly, clutching the sheath to his chest. He watched, as Roman made him a part of his fantasy realm, as Roman shared his excitement and world, as Roman, in his own way, showed that he had completely and finally accepted Virgil for what he did–and had given him a title to match.

Thomas’s Champion. Of all the nicknames Roman had given him, Virgil thought he liked that one the best.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanart for the fic](http://penultimate21.tumblr.com/post/173044721335)
> 
>  
> 
> The broadsword discourse going on between Logan and Roman:
> 
> Logan finds broadswords to be inelegant. While he knows they’re not as heavy and unbalanced as they’re generally portrayed in traditional media, they still represent more force than finesse. He was of the opinion that–if a sword was absolutely necessary as a symbolic representation of Roman’s obvious affection for and acceptance of Virgil–he should be given a rapier. It is actually designed to thrust, is slimmer if not lighter and is, in his opinion, much more aesthetically pleasing.
> 
> Roman pointing out that medieval knights did not carry rapiers was an inadequate argument so far as Logan was concerned, because neither did they carry katana.
> 
> As Roman considered himself above answering this very hurtful and petty remark, and retreated honorably from the verbal battlefield, no final conclusion was agreed upon. 
> 
> Roman finished creating Virgil’s sword on his own but did use all the research Logan provided. Logan’s opinions might lack imagination, but the report he’d created had historically accurate information complete with diagrams, forging suggestions, and cultural variations. (Roman still improved on them, of course)


End file.
